


How to Seduce a Virgin and the Chosen One

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 中文名怕是真的要叫《师父的诱惑》了。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

安纳金第一次见到欧比旺的时候，还不知道对方是西斯，而且更讽刺的是，他看上去才是更像的那一个。

他杀了人，杀了很多很多人，杀红了眼面无愧色。不论是真正的罪人还是无辜的妇人和孩子都难逃厄运，被赶尽杀绝死在一束湛蓝的光剑下。

那个时候的他胸中只有愤怒，只有仇恨，滔天怒火使他堕入黑暗，无比接近那股邪恶的力量，尽情品尝复仇的快感。他几乎已经彻底迷失。可当他一路斩杀将又一个冲上来的敌手用原力狠狠抛出以后，高高举起的手臂却突然顿住了。因为他没想到那个被飞出去的尸体砸倒的帐篷后会露出一个人来，一个被绑着的人。

一瞬间她抬头看向他，双眼充满恐惧，充满了不安，两只手都绑着绳索，脚也用铁链牢牢锁着捆在一块石柱上。安纳金自然猜想是同母亲一般糟了不幸被掳来，蒙受塔斯肯人的残暴凌辱。登时神志恢复心生怜悯，放下武器就想上前替她解开绳子，沙地里的人却往后一缩，惶然避开了。

于是他急忙开口。

“别害怕，我不会伤害你，我只是想帮你！”情急之下他灵机一动，光剑一挥先斩断了脚链表明心意，再试探性地踏出半步。坐在地上的人这回果然不再退缩，只是警惕地由着他蹲下身子缓慢靠近。

“你是什么人，怎么会被捉来这儿？”

安纳金解着绳子轻声问，等了半晌却不见人答，仍是睁着双目看着他。这才明白刚才她为什么一直都不出声，不呼喊救命，因为她是个哑巴，她不会说话。

他手上的动作不免一顿，心里觉得更加可怜，再见她衣衫褴褛，却面容白净，便知绝不会是塔图因的居民，不知怎么会沦落至此。这般想着把两只手挪到了脚边，要徒手扯开锁铐。女孩目中带着怀疑，但没有阻拦，于是怀疑变成了惊叹，锁铐应声而断。安纳金收回了手却免不了一阵心神荡漾，默默想着他刚碰到的皮肤是如何冰肌玉骨，脚踝握上去竟几乎和手腕一样细瘦。

等女孩从地上摇摇晃晃地站起他才勉强收敛好心神，多年的训练使他下意识地将不该有的杂念抛进原力里，找回平静脱下外衣轻轻递过。女孩迟疑片刻低头接了，披到肩上霎时将整个身子都遮笼进去，唯独露着一双脚，露出几根白嫩的脚趾。她赤着足，鞋履不知是否也被搜刮了去，居然光脚站在沙地里。

安纳金告诫自己不要做多余的事，努力攥紧双拳总算克制住了将人直接抱起的冲动，然后转身让女孩跟上，从尸横遍野的塔斯肯人营地里穿过。哀嚎声早已停止，像墓地一般肃静。安纳金裹好施密的遗体放回车上不由打了个寒颤，身子一晃险些摔倒，才后知后觉到自己究竟干了什么，曾经离黑暗有多么得近。身后的人连忙上前扶住他，虽未开口望向他的眼神却没有了害怕，只有善良的关怀。

安纳金的心里不由一阵感激。他没能救回母亲，却救回一名少女，如果不是遇上这个人，自己兴许就会因一念之差成为西斯，成为整个武士团最不齿的堕落者。

当时他那样想着，全然不知他有多么天真，多么愚蠢。

 

 

两人的第二次见面发生在一月之后。安纳金经吉奥诺西斯战役重伤初愈返回了塔图因，想趁彻底投身战争以前再看母亲一次。却瞧见墓碑旁多了一束花，不知是谁留下，让他瞬间想起那名陪着他亲手埋葬了的无名少女。

然后或许真是巧合，或许是原力的指引，他心神不宁地回到莫斯艾斯利的市集上，随便进了家酒馆居然就在吧台前又遇见了她。只是这次她看上去似乎和初见不大一样。借着灯光安纳金瞧得很清楚，终于知道了那双浅得透明的眼睛原来是水绿色；而她也早已不是什么“少女”，冲他微笑时弯起的眼角会漾出细纹，玲珑的身形即使藏在宽松的外袍里也隐约瞧得出丰满成熟的诱人曲线。

安纳金难免面皮一热，匆匆把目光移开，问她为何仍逗留在此，不离开这荒芜之地？她笑而不答，悠悠地看着他，会说话的双眼满是神秘。安纳金便不再追究，只请求她告诉自己，自己救过她一次总该知道她的名字？她垂着眼仿佛一阵思索，才放下那只托着腮的手，用小指沾了杯子里的水拉过他的掌心轻轻写下——

欧比旺。

安纳金深深记进心里，还未回神她已收回了手，将指尖抬起，嘴唇含住吮干了那点水迹。

一瞬间安纳金彻底呆住，掌心奇痒难耐，那股藏着压着的情感终是破土而出，再也抑制不住。

 

那天晚上他便借着多喝了几杯吻了她，将她抱进怀里，用力攫取她如花朵一般娇嫩的双唇。

吻的时候他很害怕欧比旺会推开他，把他当成那种随随便便见色起意的人。但是欧比旺没有，她回应了他，让他追逐她的舌头，拥住他的脖子贴紧他的身躯，仿佛内心燃烧的情感和他一般炽烈。

然后她把手慢慢向下，抚上那处顶着她的硬物，在安纳金吃惊的视线里拉下裤腰，主动掏出茎身握进手里轻轻撸动。他们的吻随之断开了，安纳金呻吟着目睹欧比旺将他推倒趴到他身上，堪堪过肩的头发随着手臂的动作一下一下扫过他的脖颈，他的前胸，拨开繁琐的衣襟在结实的肌肉留下深情啄吻。她的身体也跟着往后撤，最终滑下小腹解掉腰带，深深望他一眼才垂低了头，将那根勃起吃进嘴里连并手指一起套弄。

安纳金的呼吸瞬时停了半拍，心跳也几乎停住。他感觉握着他的手虽然很小，嘴也是，却含得极深，尽了最大努力取悦，有几次吞进一半粉唇被蹭到嫣红，鼓起的脸颊更是清晰可见性器撑出的痕迹。

那不禁让欧比旺湿了眼眶，眼角含春，喉咙被顶到干呕似的紧缩着静止不动，半晌才松开发出一声响亮的分离声。然后她喘息着休憩片刻，亮晶晶的唇瓣乃至下颌沾满了口水和前液，再伸出舌尖低头舔起铃口卖力吸啜，手指轻托囊袋不断拉扯，像是要把积蓄的种子全给吸入口中。

这样不过做了几个来回，安纳金便感到一阵难以抵挡的冲动汇集身下，使他不自觉抓紧了手边的头发，阴茎也跟着抽动，没轻没重地抵进喉咙深处胡乱冲撞了几下喷射而出。欧比旺顿时眉心一蹙发出闷哼，差点被呛住却仍是竭力吞吐，直到挤压着根部吸出最后一滴才慢慢抬头，神情这时变得像只餍足的猫，舔着舌头抬起指尖抹掉了嘴角的银丝，看向床头的眼神隐含戏弄。

“对不起！我……”

安纳金慌忙开口说，试图挽回尊严又支支吾吾没了下文。因为他瞧见身上的人朝他眨眨眼开始脱起了衣服，脱掉了那碍事的袍子，腰带一解便将整件上衣从肩头滑落，甚至不用为内衣费神，衣襟一松未受束缚的两团饱满就跳了出来，白得晃眼白得惑人，让安纳金也突然失去了讲话的能力只能张口结舌地看着欧比旺弯下了腰，俯低身子继续用两胸间的沟壑挨着他厮磨。她动作灵巧地把手撑在髋骨两侧，腰肢塌陷撅起后臀，自顾自地跪在床上用圆润的乳房左右挤压柱身来回晃动，连带着两点樱红也因不规律的摩擦逐渐充了血，肿成两颗硬挺的凸起，时不时蹭进他的耻毛里，蹭在线条流畅的腹肌间。使犹带浊液的龟头突地一颤，就算才刚射过，又很快颤颤巍巍地抬起头表露出仍未满足的情欲。

这时她终于停下动作，半阖起睫毛像是迟来的害羞一般脸颊也浮现出两抹红晕，慢慢挪动手臂从安纳金胯间爬过去，爬到他身上，敞开了腿拿起了男孩的手，爱怜地来回抚摸起那条已经变作机械的臂膀，牵引着往自己身下探去。

下一刻她便呼出半声嘤咛，随着一根手指破开阴户，拨弄着肉唇挤进穴道难以自持地面目绯红瘫软了腰身，几乎整个人都趴下去，趴在安纳金耳边气喘连连簌簌发抖。而安纳金则睁大了眼，因为欧比旺的腰带早已解开，裤子松散，使他隐约看见那处半遮半掩在阴影里的地方的确一片光滑，不是他的错觉，摸上去光洁细腻水滑柔嫩就像最上等的绸缎。

此刻安纳金绝对不再需要旁人教他什么了，手指像是有了自我意识学会了开垦，进进出出的只想让身上的人快活，让她变得更湿，为他张开整张贪吃的小口，好将他重振雄风的地方吃进去。欧比旺握着他的那只手也渐渐使上了力气，不由自主把指甲嵌进手背里，腿间分泌的液体开始越来越多地往下淌，如他所愿淌进他的指缝，淌在不知何时完全挺立直戳入口的阴茎上。

安纳金终于难以忍耐地抱住怀里的人翻身而上，他虽没做过这种事可也不傻，知道该把自己的家伙放进哪儿，立时便耸着腰让欧比旺随着他的进犯发出一声哭泣般的哽咽。她绷直了小腹后仰起脖子，刹那间垂死一般化作一滩柔水，彻彻底底为他臣服。体内却又无意识地绞得极紧，就像用另一张小嘴给他做着口交，只是滋味更窄、更烫、也更销魂。逼得安纳金等不及扯掉她的裤子就开始了动作，将半裸的曼妙胴体完全压制在身下，阴茎整根插入钉在床上狠狠抽动。

“欧比旺……”

他情难自禁地叫出对方的名字，头一低就是白花花的胸脯，当即不假思索含进嘴里。另只手自然也不冷落另一边，用掌心捧住了慢慢揉搓，感觉无法全部握住的软肉争相调皮地溢出指缝，也没等他多玩弄几下，身子的主人就受不住似的夹紧了他一阵哆嗦。咬着龟头的地方霎时涌出更多爱液，软在他怀里浑身潮红泪眼迷蒙地去了一次。

安纳金的动作立即停住，意犹未尽地抬头亲吻几口那沾染泪痕的侧脸，等到身下的缩吮稍稍平静才又重新挺进。因为他早已下定决心，第二次绝对要坚持的久一些狠一些，让欧比旺被连续的高潮击溃才算挽回自己的颜面。

接着他总算完全扒掉了欧比旺的裤子，提起两条纤细的小腿换了个姿势几乎把人对折展开新一轮的攻势。他心满意足地跪到床上俯视着欧比旺柔弱无骨地接纳了他，胸乳被膝盖挤压好像呼吸不畅涨红了脸，却毫无怨言只是模样乖巧地抬起手指塞进嘴里轻轻咬住。绿色的眼睛也渐渐满是陶醉地闭了起来，随着交合的节奏把另一只手拧进床单里，纤腰扭摆，即使躺卧着两团明显高隆的柔软仍是伴着颠簸不停打上手臂，在胸前跳动，掀起肉欲的波浪拍击着皮肤发出阵阵淫猥的响声。

而当安纳金干到兴起加快速度更加忘我地捉住双臀往里并拢的时候，欧比旺的身体顿时紧致得连挺进抽出的动作都变得困难。安纳金不得不退出一半只用头部捣着入口戳刺，神魂颠倒地注视着被摩擦到艳红的软肉往外缓缓翻出，像是挽留他的离去，再随着肉棒挺进被毫不留情地推回，挤出汁水将两人相连的地方弄得狼藉不堪尽是水光。促使安纳金受到蛊惑一般又把手伸向了阴蒂快速撩拨，想给予欧比旺更多快感，让她难以承受地摇晃起脖子抬起臀部，牙齿重重磕在手指上，像是为了抑制呻吟，绷直了身子抽搐着涌出更多液体将整片结合处底下的床单都给打湿。

安纳金也差一点被她夹得又射一次，只是他使尽全力以后勉强忍住。心中却迷迷糊糊地起了疑问，欧比旺既然不会说话，又何必这样隐忍委屈自己呢？

 

但他无暇思考这样的问题，只知道自己不愿停下，也不能停下。整个晚上安纳金根本记不清楚自己要了这个女人多少次，只记得最后一次欧比旺被他翻过了身子又趴回床上，从身后进入，一瞬间捅得极深。使她不小心终于发出了半声哭叫，嗓音沙哑，脸颊绯红的像是烧着了火，睫毛上未干的泪水逐渐又被重新打湿。

但她仍不言语，不过不再咬着手指，而是在被捏紧后臀挺身冲刺时难以自拔地张开了小口急促喘息，放不开的呻吟更像欲拒还迎、欲言又止，惹得安纳金又膨胀了一些，忍不住抓上胸乳失了分寸胡乱抓弄，力道大得足以留下瘀痕。然后他伏到她耳边不住粗喘，说他坚持不住了，这回要到了，要她一起，没头没脑地又在滑腻腻的销魂地里捣了几次便想拔出去，想撸动着射在她双股间。欧比旺却猛地夹紧了私处不肯让他离开，撑着床铺的手也抬至胸前捉住他，扭过了头急切地捕捉他的嘴唇，小穴一收一放像是要逼迫他就这么射出来，逼迫他全部灌进她体内。安纳金自然是把持不住，往前一顶直接射在了子宫口上，让她也又一次达到高潮，痉挛着身子吟叫连连，湿到流水的小穴这下又被精液注满，一股股地顺着腿根将两人紧紧相贴的下体弄得更加淫糜，湿漉漉的到处都是滑腻的黏液。

安纳金顿时彻底糊涂了，但完全占有的狂喜和无尽的快感抽空了他，使他恍恍惚惚软下了身体倒在床上，倒在身下那具和他一样满是汗水精疲力竭的肉体上，没有力量去追究那样多的问题。他渐渐睡了过去，失去意识陷进沉甸甸的美梦里。而第二天醒来时，枕边的人早已不在。

 

 

可当六个月过后，他原以为自己根本不会再见到她，以为那不过是一夜情，是一场梦，是战争前夕的荒唐放纵。却想不到当他在战场上杀敌时会突然感到一阵逐渐靠近的黑暗原力，会看见一把红色的光束将偷袭自己的毁灭者一剑捅穿，而出现在那堆机器零件背后的恰恰就是那个令他朝思暮想的人。

拥有着金色双眸的西斯勾起嘴角冲他一笑。

“你好啊，漂亮绝地，我们又见面了。”


	2. Chapter 2

她是个西斯。原来，一切都不是巧合，不是缘分，而是精心设计的谋划——安纳金终于知道。

所以自己应该杀了她，应该毫不犹豫地把光剑刺进她的身体，就像拥抱她的时候，狠狠地用胀痛的性器挺进她的身躯。

可是为什么呢？

安纳金怔在原地想不明白，为什么要这样处心积虑欺骗他，精心设一个局让他跳进去。难道就因为他是绝地，就要害他被逐出武士团，让他蒙羞为人不齿？而她现在出现，孤身一人时隔这么久堂而皇之地在战场现身，又会带着怎样阴险狡诈的计策。她难道就不怕被别人发现，被克隆人围攻？

安纳金咬碎了牙握紧手里的光剑下定决心做好准备应战。无论如何，这次她都别想再算计他，别想将他玩弄于鼓掌之中！

他怎么也不会想到面对威胁欧比旺反而收起了武器，若无其事地将剑柄挂回腰带上，撩开衣袍的一瞬间忽然看向自己的腹部，仿佛那里揣着什么比光剑还厉害的秘密法宝。

“怎么，想杀我，你下得了手吗？”

她抚着那里轻声说，嘴角的笑意更浓，让燃烧在另一人心中的愤怒全部化为乌有，变成了彻头彻尾的惊诧。

 

结果就像她说的，安纳金非但没能杀人，还带走了人，战局刚一稳固就迫不及待地拉扯着她跌跌撞撞地回到了船上。

沿途碰到的部下瞧见天行者长官一副凶神恶煞又牵着一个身披长袍看不清楚面貌的神秘女子，纷纷面露惊讶慌忙让步，竟让他一路无阻，顺利走回房间将欧比旺一把推了进去。

脚步踉跄的人这下晃了几晃才站住，揉揉手腕斜睨他一眼却没有做声，只是泰然自若地打量起房内的陈设、简陋的船舱，反客为主的模样好似事情的一切发展仍在她的预料之中。而当她把视线漫不经心地移向那张紧贴墙角的单人床时，她看上去简直想要为自己哀叹一口气了。

安纳金不禁脸皮一烫。

“欧比旺，”他暗自咒骂自己几句捏紧了拳头，开始怀疑这名字会不会也是信口胡说，“你究竟想怎么样？”

欧比旺闻言眉毛一扬。

“我想怎么样？我不想怎么样，”她转过身子扬起右手摘下兜帽，动作优雅的就像是在梳理鬓边的乱发，“只不过我需要你，孩子也需要你，这对你没什么损失，对吧绝地？还是说你把我带回卧室是要给我讲什么大道理？这可真是个刑讯逼供的好去处呀，是不是。”

话音刚落她莞尔一笑，食指点向对面轻轻一勾，便只听当啷一声，整条腰带和光剑都突然坠到了地上。

安纳金登时面红耳赤张口结舌，难以置信地看向脚边，看着自己完全松散的衣袍，更因为被原力戏耍而感到羞愤难当。此时他再也按捺不住，冲上前两步捉紧了女人的肩膀咬牙切齿地将她狠狠吻住。

 

他是当真恨得牙痒。

这六个月来他不知想过多少遍再对她做这样的事，这样咬她的舌头，啃她的嘴唇，让她承受粗暴的深吻，在他嘴里融化，可怜兮兮地颤着喉咙哀鸣。

可那时候他还不知道她是西斯，他的幻想情有可原。如今他知道了，知道一切都是阴谋，知道她是恶人，却还是这般执迷不悟。被人骗了一次又赶着第二次，人家要他伺候他便什么都不顾了，硬得像个从没开过荤的处男，像个发情的野兽。

何况话说回来，自己的第一次还不是给了她？

他喘着粗气放开鲜艳欲滴的红唇，愈发感到恼羞成怒。索性便使蛮力扯开了那条碍事的腰带，拨乱浅白衣衫啃咬着下巴上的精巧小窝顺势而下。

欧比旺随即高高仰起头颅供他亵玩，像天鹅那般露出雪白颈项，直至娇嫩的肌肤被他施虐的一块青一块红。

然后他抓上胸乳，两手隔着一层贴身布料使力揉搓，一捏一放打着圈让衣襟慢慢朝外侧彻底敞落。这时安纳金再低头望去发现本就傲人的双峰似乎比几个月前又略有涨大，就像原本平坦的小腹，如今也微微隆起了一道弧度。而这一切都是因为他。因为他把自己那活儿塞进了她的肚子里，泄了一泡精水填满她的子宫。

所以难道这才是接近他的目的，为了一个孩子？

安纳金不觉皱起眉头，欧比旺却无心理会他的疑问。她只想握住他的手继续往下，让他也摸摸另一处极需疼爱的地方。摸摸她的双腿，摸摸她早就湿透，她湿得流水，湿得快要站立不住。

于是安纳金如她所愿，在被握住右手领到那个温度高于别处的秘所时终于跪到地上。伸直了脖子先是用鼻尖一拱，连带着外衣一齐褪下了那条颜色早就变深的内裤。

欧比旺顿时启唇呻吟，膝盖一软险些崴倒，全靠及时固定腿根的两张大手才堪堪稳住。

然后安纳金就舔了进去，灵活地舔开柔软的入口，握紧一双颤抖着为他分开的笔直双腿，钻进湿滑的甬道灵活出入。

欧比旺是金色的，他发觉。也许是怀孕期间不再方便清理，那里未曾刮去的毛发比她头发的颜色还要浅。味道却芬芳馥郁，充满了勾魂蚀魄的求欢气。引诱着他不断去玩弄，用舌苔拍打，亦或是舌尖挑逗。

那让欧比旺逐渐彻底坚守不住牙关，手指也伸进他的头发牢牢抓住。

“安纳金……”她终于气喘吁吁地松口告饶，“别，别玩了，到床上去……”

 

这是她第一次叫他的名字。

安纳金意识到。心头猛烈一跳便情不自禁地用唇舌更卖力地含住阴蒂吸吮挑弄。右手也将始终徘徊在入口的食指拨开门户急切顶入。

欧比旺顿时一句话也讲不出来了，只能娇喊着不成调的呻吟，根本要不了几下便哆哆嗦嗦地颤着膝盖软了身子，浑身无力地滑落地面被他稳稳接住。

然后安纳金将她抱到床上，脱掉两人身上剩余的靴子和衣物，裸裎相待分开她的双腿牢牢捉在两侧。

这时他再挺直身躯看向那道望过来的金瞳，不禁猜想起自己的眼神是不是和她一样充满了淫欲的渴求。

“你想要这个，”——但他们明明不该一样，她是西斯，他可不是——“是因为怀了孩子，还是因为我？”

他说。这个问题欧比旺显然拒绝回答。

“说话！”于是安纳金向前一顶，故意将粗大的龟头紧贴住缝隙徐徐擦过，“别再在我面前装哑巴！”

这下欧比旺不禁反射性地弹起了腰，却又因为被按住脚踝无法挣动。

“谁装了……是你自己蠢！”她喘着气抓紧床单没好气地说，“我可从没亲口说过我是哑巴。”

这个推辞简直精妙极了，哑巴如何能亲口承认？

安纳金咬咬牙，西斯果然巧言擅辩，口舌之争又怎么会落下风。只是不知道等他真操进去的时候，还能不能这样高高在上信口雌黄？

于是他二话不说顶了进去，粗壮的头部瞬间撑开肉唇，长驱直入到了顶端却又一个心软强忍不动，等到适应了好一会儿才开始抽送。他控制住力度垂下目光小心翼翼地观察着欧比旺的表情，额头渐渐憋出了一头汗，生怕顶得太深伤到她或是肚里的孩子。

可欧比旺并没表现出丝毫不适，她拧起腰发出惊喘却只是为了欢愉，双眼很快就眯起流露出一副情欲深陷纵情享受的模样。后来等脚腕的钳制微微松懈之后，更是不由自主地翘起小腿缠上了他的后腰，像是嫌他动作太慢似的，用后脚跟催促一般勾在他的后背轻轻磨挲。

安纳金不由感到一阵恼怒，自己的体贴不被领情，显然就算他再粗暴欧比旺处在孕期急需抚慰的身体也迫不及待全盘接受。

那让他忍不住想到崇尚放纵的西斯会不会在这几个月里已经找过无数人来满足她。就凭她这副模样，只要肯招招手，献媚一笑自然能够勾引任何一个男人爬上她的床，掰开她的腿为她宽衣解带，争相操进这处销魂蚀骨的小洞——更或者连孩子也不是他的，就只有他会那么傻被人睡了一次还抢着给别人做冤大头。

安纳金的脸色渐渐越来越黑，控制不住想法身下的动静自然没了轻重，越做越凶连囊袋也恨不得挤进去撞在臀瓣上发出阵阵拍击的响声。那不禁让欧比旺伸出一只手抓向了床头，仿佛被摇晃的受不住似的，双颊酡红淫叫连连，两团软肉频频在胸前跳动，很快就又蜷紧脚趾到了一次，剧烈收缩的阴道拼命缩吮着那个不停渗出前液的小孔，仿佛不吸出水来决不罢休。

安纳金闷哼一声勉强忍住，六个月没做，面对这样强烈的索求他也有点把持不住，只想射进去，像第一次那样全然不顾冲入那处仿佛天生为他打造的温床。

但他不能，他静缓片刻忍出一身薄汗重又抽动起来。这次换个姿势推过欧比旺的身子让她更舒服地侧躺，自己也躺下从身后顶入，抬起了她的一条腿只插进一半小幅度地在入口捣弄，间或亲吻她的肩膀，用指尖摸上完全充血的阴蒂来回撩拨。欧比旺禁不住难耐地咬住红唇，一只手更因空间狭小撑住了墙，乳房也堆在床上。另一只手却情不自禁地背向身后搂住了他，紧紧搂抱着他的腰，随着节奏的摇晃就好像按住了他的身体主动往自己下身送。

“荡妇，”于是安纳金舔进她的耳廓轻声说，“每个西斯都像你这么淫荡吗？”

欧比旺瞬间抖了一下，不自觉夹紧了腿，只为这一句话就痉挛着又有了潮吹的趋势，口里嗯嗯啊啊的绞缠着性器不住哆嗦，一瞬间流出来的液体比之前全部加起来还要多。终于换来安纳金一连串掺杂着咒骂的急速抽插。

最终他还是被逼了出来，只能赶忙在快感爆发的前一秒拔出阴茎撸动着射在一时无法闭合的穴口上。一股又一股，直到全射干净了才又顶进去重插两下，借着还未完全消退的硬度，依依不舍地赖在肉穴里将射精的快感无限延长。

然后他一个翻身仰面将沉重疲乏的身体摔回床上，和墙边的人一起，闭着眼不住喘气。浑身黏腻却不愿动弹，就像那些他不愿面对的难题，只想就这样稀里糊涂地将温存缠绵至最后一刻。

欧比旺……为什么西斯和绝地就不能在一起呢？

他昏昏沉沉地想。后来不知又过去多久，在他意识不清甚至不可避免又有点犯迷糊的时候，却忽然感到疲软的下身被握进了一只手中。

安纳金顿时睁开眼，无比惊讶地看向身边的人，看着她稍显笨拙地转过了身子面对自己，红着一张脸张开了嘴吻他。那只握着他的小手同时仍在动作，仿佛催促着他赶快硬起来，尽找敏感的地方灵活巧妙地箍紧了套弄。

这不是梦。

尽管他曾做过无数个这样的梦。

“安纳金……”

后来当他稍稍勃起，欧比旺便断开亲吻舔舔红润娇软的嘴唇，撑着手臂缓慢坐直身体岔开了双腿往他身上坐。坐上去时也不知究竟是无心还是有意，只见她用两手捧住了肚子蹭着半勃的阴茎，蹭了好久才完全吃下，让躺在床上的人清清楚楚地瞧见了沾满白浊的贪吃肉唇到底是如何将肉棒一点一滴吞没。

接着就像在梦里一般，她开始摇晃起来，骑着他，缓慢地骑，怀着他的孩子把他当作最能让自己快乐的依靠，仰起那头漂亮的金发。那些散落肩头的尾梢此时已经被完全打湿，极尽柔美地缠住了纤细的脖子，金色又映照着布满胸乳和锁骨的诱人红光，吸引着他加入她，加入这场一刻不停似乎永无尽头的极乐。

安纳金不知该如何拒绝，也根本不想拒绝。他伸出右手着了魔似的抚上那捧着腹部的双手，脑海里渐渐只剩下一个念头。

如果黑暗原力是这样美妙，那么就算他是天选之子也注定无法逃脱堕落的诅咒。


End file.
